On the Eve of the Full
by WillowDream203
Summary: Sex with a werewolf on the eve of the full wasn't Sirius' best idea ever. RATED M FOR A REASON. Slashy boyxboy. Explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Slash. Sex. A bit of violence. **

**This is my first smutfest, so please be nice.**

"Sirius, for the love of Merlin, stop moving and shut up!" Remus hissed out of the corner of his mouth, a crease forming between his eyebrows at the situation he'd allowed Sirius to get him into. The animagus was currently lying underneath Remus' bed pressed against the werewolf completely. They were currently hiding from a very confused Peter and an absolutely livid James. Honestly, what did you expect Sirius to do when he found the long-lasting sticking charm in their Charms textbook? _Not_ use it to pull, in his opinion, one of the funniest pranks of the year? Just pretend he didn't see it? He wouldn't be a Marauder if he'd done that. And an added bonus to the whole deal is Remus' blame by association which made him in as much trouble as Sirius in James' book thus resulting in them lying in tight quarters under James' nicked invisibility cloak between Remus' neatly lined shoes. And, as if they didn't have enough problems, Sirius was finding himself getting increasingly hot and bothered by being in such close proximity to his werewolf friend.

That was another whole problem in and of itself starting two months ago when Remus finally told the rest of the marauders that he was bent. No one was particularly surprised but they showed him the support that every best friend had for one another.

"Better watch out though, Moony. Ole' Paddy here might try to get in your knickers next," James had said. Remus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance." Sirius had played it off like he was insulted, deeply wounded and all that in the moment but since then he's found that his mind kept wandering back to the sandy haired bookworm more and more. His gaze began unconsciously following him as he walked across the room, getting slightly turned on when he licked chocolate from the corner of his mouth, wanting it to be his teeth that sunk into that soft pink lip as he was writing an essay. Then he would come back to himself and think 'but this is Moony! He's a bloke!' It wasn't until a month of constant warring in his brain and wanking until he was raw that Sirius began to think that maybe, just maybe he was bent too. Not just bent, but a flaming poof that had it bad for his best friend.

So now, between his mirth and pride for exceptional prank pulling and ever growing desire for the boy beneath him, Sirius found it a bit difficult to keep still.

"If you don't stop, they'll know we're under here and James will hex us from here until we're forty now pack it in and keep still!"

"I can't help it, Moony! It's just so funny." The animagus put his arms on either side of the thinner boy's body, holding his upper body off Remus' chest but leaving his whole lower body in _ohsoperfectlyblissful_ contact with the werewolf's.

Remus rolled his eyes, partially at Sirius' innate ability to act like a hyperactive five-year-old and partially because the animagus was so charmingly adorable he needed to do something to distract himself from the delicious rubbing against his body. Remus' hearing enhanced ears priced at the labored thumping of hopping feet coming up the dormitory stairs. The corner of his mouth twitched up at the mental image he got when he imagined the state they left James and Peter in before hastily clamping his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Sh! They're here." Releasing an exasperated sigh, Remus clamped a firm hand on Sirius him forcing the boy to _finallyfortheloveofMerlin_ stop squirming. There was a loud thud as, they presumed, their friends fell into the door before it swung open with a bang and a harsh thud as they tumbled onto the floor.

"Ungh. Smooth Pete."

"Bugger off. You said open the door."

"I meant after we stopped leaning on it you git. I'm going to fucking murder them. And the fucking prat took our wands too." The hidden boys heard the soft shuffling of cloth against the stone floor and frustrated grunts as James and Peter moved around. Sirius peered out from under the bed, trying to get a good look but Remus' eyes were fixed on the boy above him, breathing in his scent and drooling a bit.

"Well they're not here, James. Now what?"

"I can see they're not here, Pete. Thanks."

"Oi, I'm just figuring it out. I don't want to be stuck to your bloody arse forever."

"Alright, alright. I suppose we could go ask Lily to help us. I mean, she'll laugh her arse off but she might do it. Right, let's go, yeah?" Sirius grinned at Remus like the cat got the cream from behind his hand when he saw James and Peter fall to the ground stuck together from knees to shoulder, side by side. What the werewolf didn't know previously was Sirius had charmed their legs together but not to each other, hence the hopping as they ascended the stairs. The animagus chuckled against the werewolf as he tried to peer out from under the dust ruffle to see them struggle, bouncing their bodies together until Remus' hand tightened on Sirius' hip. Sirius turned toward his friend and his smile slowly slipped off his face.

Remus' eyes were dark and blown out, lust radiating from him as his tongue brushed across his lips. The full was the next evening and Remus' blood was fit to boil. His fingers tightened on his friend's hip as his other hand slid from over his mouth to his cheek to the back of his neck. They were so close, their breaths dancing across each other's faces, intoxicating each other and drawing the other in.

They didn't know who moved first, just that their lips met with a hungry passion unrivaled by any past experience either boy had. Teeth ground against lips as fingers wound amongst hair. Remus pressed his hips up, wantonly taking advantage of Sirius' moan and slipped his tongue into the raven haired boy's mouth, stroking and prodding, taking in the taste that is uniquely Sirius; smoky, slightly bitter with an underlying current that Remus couldn't get enough of. Sirius grunted as he tried pushing himself up, back colliding with the bed they were still under.

"Ack! Fuck! Rem, can we-" With a feral snarl, Sirius was cast from under the bed and rolled into the middle of the floor. Before he could even get his bearings, Remus was on top of him, pinning his arms down, nipping and pressing open mouthed kisses along his pulse point, moaning as his heightened wolf senses felt the blood pump through him. Sirius arched his neck to allow Remus better access to do the sinfully delicious things he never knew the quiet boy learned to do. He felt nimble fingers on the buttons of his shirt, loosening the fabric from around his body before long slender fingers traced the lines of muscle on his chest sending trembles down his spine and making him arch up for more contact.

Remus smirked at the desperate moans flowing from his lover's mouth as he lowered his head to an already peaked nipple, running his teeth over it and making the other man whimper at the contact. But Remus had to retain control. It was too close to the full, he could hurt this man he'd grown to love so much. The werewolf dragged his nails down Sirius' ribs causing the other man to hiss in pleasure. He nipped at the exposed sides, gently digging his teeth between the animagus' ribs before he felt a hand close around his throbbing cock through his trousers.

Sirius palmed the weeping member through the pants that he had yet to shed, grinding his own prominent erection against the thigh of his partner desperate for the contact that would set him over the edge.

"S-Sirius, you need to—ungh—stop. Stop now. I – huhh—can't—FUCK!" Sirius had bitten his neck, tweaked his nipple and squeezed his cock all at once. And Remus snapped.

A fierce growl ripped from his chest as he started tearing at the clothing Sirius had on his body, ignoring the whimpers of pain as his nails drew blood. Soon, Sirius was naked below him, his glorious cock jutting out from a mass of dark curls. Remus gripped it roughly in his hand, mercilessly squeezing precome out of the tip before lapping it up and sucking on the crown. Sirius arched into the hot cavern that was Remus' mouth, fingers winding amongst the sandy strands of hair and pushing his head down roughly. Every time his hips jerked forward, Remus sucked harder and growled in pleasure sending vibrations straight up Sirius spine, making him shiver with delight.

Sirius felt warm liquid heat coiling in the bottom of his stomach as Remus kept laving attention on his cock. His control rapidly deserting him, Sirius started thrusting more and more prominently into the smaller man's mouth until he was writhing and moaning for more. Remus gripped his hips firmly and pressed them into the floor, biting Sirius' hip roughly at the same moment that he plunged a finger deep into the man below him, moaning at the tightness and heat surrounding his finger. A cry tore from Sirius' throat as a delicious pain-pleasure shot through him and tears sprung to his eyes at the unexpected intrusion. Remus didn't give him a chance to adjust before he started pumping his finger, licking his heavy balls and adding a second one, scissoring and getting his partner ready.

"R-Remus, oh Gods, Remus! More, please m—UNGH YESSSS!" Remus' eyes rolled back in his head as he sank completely into Sirius. He managed to control himself for a moment, allowing Sirius those few precious seconds to adjust to the intrusion before rocking back, urging him to move.

"So—ungh—fucking _tight Sirius_!" Remus gently pulled out until only his head was left, trying to make it less painful for Sirius. He shifted his weight to prepare to slide back in gently when Sirius thrust back harshly, taking him completely.

The delicate thread of control he'd gotten snapped quickly as Remus was taken over by the wolf and pounded mercilessly into his partner. He gripped one of Sirius' shoulders and hips hard, fingers leaving bruises in his flesh that were sure not to fade any time soon. Sirius howled as Remus thrust against his prostate again and again, grunting in effort and pleasure. He was close, Remus could feel him tremble as he reached down and gripped his leaking member, fisting him in time with his thrusts. Remus started off stroking slowly, gently nibbling at the juncture between Sirius' neck and shoulder before thrusting harder, stroking faster, sinking his teeth deeper. Once, twice, three strokes later Sirius came bellowing his lover's name. Remus pounded through the other man's orgasm, a coppery taste flooding his mouth as he growled, nowhere near completion before pulling out roughly, flipping him over and settling him down on his cock again taking a nipple into his mouth. Sirius moaned pitifully, nerves still reeling from his orgasm as Remus lifted and lowered him harshly while tweaking Sirius' flaccid cock.

Wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his fingers in his hair, Sirius laid open mouthed kisses along his lover's neck, teeth grazing his tendons eliciting pleasured growls from the other man. The werewolf thrust deeply, bodies colliding with a _ohsodelicious_ smack right onto Sirius' prostate causing the animagus to harden again.

Remus groaned, getting close, his cock pulsing deep inside Sirius as he clenched his muscles around him. He flung the dark haired man onto his back into his puddle of come, pounding into his body as Sirius dug his nails into his skin, screaming an erotic combination of Remus' name and curses as he came for a second time, clenching harder around the werewolf and finally dragging his orgasm with him.

"FUCKING FUUUUUCK SIRIUSSSS!" Remus' voice tore through his throat as he fell off the edge into the blinding abyss of _in-fucking-credible_ pleasure and heat, spilling his seed deep within his lover. Panting and spent, both men fell onto the floor bonelessly and completely satisfied.

"Rem, that was—"

"Ungh." Remus slid out and rolled to his side, pulling Sirius with him.

"Fuck, I'm all sticky."

"Worth it," Remus grunted, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's neck before pulling him back down onto the floor. They remained tangled on the floor for a few moments before the wolf retreated completely and Remus realized they were naked, covered in their own spunk, lying in the middle of their dormitory floor.

"C'mon Sirius, let's go clean up." Remus shook the half-comatose man before getting up and really looking at the other man.

"S-Sirius…Did I really do all that?" Sirius cracked his eye open, carelessly glancing down at himself before smirking and nodding. He didn't notice the werewolf's eyes widen in horror.

"I d-didn't bite you, d-did I?" Sirius opened his eyes fully then taking in the completely horrified expression on his lover's face, sitting up and really taking note of his injuries.

"I…I don't remember."

**This is my first attempt at slash, so please let me know what you think. I didn't mean to turn this into a series kind of thing, but I guess I left the ending open to a continuation. If I get some requests for me to continue it, I'll go ahead and work on it. If not, then it'll probably just stand as is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Turn around, Sirius."

"Remus, I need you to calm down first."

"Sirius, just turn around."

"Moony, I don't want—"

"JUST TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Panic coursed through his body as his eyes fell upon the broken skin in the perfect pattern of his teeth in his friend's shoulder.

"No…"

"Remus, it's not that bad." Remus stared at the wound, bile rising up the back of his throat before his mind reengaged. He threw Sirius' dressing robe and pajama pants at the animagus, pulled on his own and started dragging him through the corridors.

"Moony let me get my bloody pants on!" Pale fingers bit into tanned skin as he ran down the stairs and through the common room, his hastily donned dressing robe billowing out behind him, not noticing the puzzled stares they attracted.

"Oi, Pads!" James called out, frowning. Sirius had just managed to raise his hand to the bespectacled boy before Remus whipped him around the corner and out the portrait hole.

Remus' mind was spinning. His worst fears had come true. He'd bitten someone. Worse yet, he'd bitten _Sirius!_ His best friend, the boy he'd loved for years. He'd turned him into a social pariah and damned him to a future where he was chained to the moon. He'd be fighting blood lust and the draws of the wolf for the rest of his life.

And it was all his fault.

"Moony where the hell are you taking me?" Their feet slapped against the stone floor as Remus pulled Sirius faster.

He was going to lose his arm. It was getting violently ripped out of its socket and there was nothing Sirius could do about it. He could tell Remus was panicking. He understood why too but for some reason, he just wasn't afraid. Not yet.

"Remus, stop. Remus! BUGGERING FUCKING HELL REMUS JUST STOP FOR A SECOND!" Sirius grabbed a statue as his friend barreled past it, bracing himself for the inevitable wrenching of his arms. Remus grunted at the sudden stop in forward movement and stumbled back toward Sirius a couple of steps in confusion. Sirius took that opportunity to press him against the wall, forcing the terrified boy to look at him.

"Remus, listen to me. It's okay. There's nothing to be worried about. Didn't you tell me once that it only works if the wolf is dominating the wizard at the time of the bite?" Remus' eyes widened and his jaw slackened.

"How do you remember that? _You were listening to me?_" Sirius rolled his eyes indignantly before placing both of his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"Of course I listen to you. I just don't look like I am. But don't you see? I'll be fine!"

"Sirius, that's not always how it works. That's just a theory, it hasn't been tested. There's no proof of any wizard _not_ becoming a werewolf after getting a bite from one—"

"How many reports have there been from wizards bitten by a werewolf who was still in human form?"

"I don't know, Sirius."

"Then it's okay! There hasn't been any proof to the contrary and you were in control of the wolf so I'll be fine!"Just as those words left his lips, Remus' face drained of color.

"Y-you were in control of the wolf…weren't you?" His eyes, if possible, got even wider as tears started creeping in behind his lashes.

"No, Sirius. That's how I managed to bite you at all. If I was in control I never would have done that. I never would have gotten close. I—I wasn't in control at all." His friend's words hit him like a bludger to the face.

"Sirius…" His hands dropped off Remus' shoulders as he took a staggering step back.

"Sirius, please…" The ebony haired man slowly turned away from the tear-stained boy and started down the corridor.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. Please say something. Sirius, we need to go see McGonagall. We need to find out what to do. Sirius, please! You can't ignore me!" Sirius paused by a window, eyes fixed on the waxing orb in the sky looking down at him, glaring at him, mocking him.

"What's the point?"

"W-what?" Sirius turned haunted, empty eyes upon his friend. It broke Remus' heart.

"What's the point of going to see McGonagall? You said yourself that the wolf was in control when you bit me and with it so close to the full, the chances of me _not_ getting infected are slim to none. So what can she do short of turning me into a lab rat to poke and prod at me to see if I'm going to be the first wizard turned by a non-wolf." As his anger grew, Remus noted, the more moonlight caught in his eyes causing them to flash silver instead of their usual grey.

"Oh Gods, Sirius I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Sirius growled low in his chest, anger flaring.

"Stop saying how fucking sorry you are, Moony. It's meaningless now. It's done."

"Unless we go and see McGonagall. She might know of something—"

"God damn it, Remus! Nothing is going to make me stop being a monster! I refuse to subject myself to the experiments I know people have been dying to try on a werewolf for years not to mention one that was bitten on a day other than that of the full moon." Remus eyes flashed amber, hurt and angered by Sirius' words.

"So that's what you think, is it? That I'm a monster?"

"Shit, Rem, no, that's not—"

"I reckon you think that all our adventures during the full were just fun and amusing, staying the night with such a dark creature as me. Thrilling with the danger of it all, yeah? Exciting because you could get bitten at any time, killed in the blink of an eye. It was never because I was actually your friend. It was because of the stories you would have." Rage was slowly building up between the two boys, the moon dragging out the worst in the both of them and causing them to say things they didn't mean.

"Well now that you mention it—" Remus snarled, throwing Sirius against the wall, bearing his teeth menacingly.

"Fuck you, Black. Fuck you and damn you to hell."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed before! I decided that this will be slightly longer, but nothing too big. Maybe another 3 or 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Willow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Sirius didn't return to the common room that night. Remus sat up half of the night telling himself that he didn't care. That his lack of sleep was really because he was angry and hurt and self conscious, tortured by the thoughts that maybe his friends never wanted to be with him and only stayed with him for the thrill. Every thought of Sirius, every thought of how little his friends actually wanted to be with him made him sigh in frustration and roll over. It made sleeping quite difficult.

He awoke the next morning before everyone else feeling less rested than before. He groaned as he sat up, stretching his tense body before making his way to the shower. Grabbing his towel and clean clothes, he walked past Sirius' empty bed, ignoring the pang of guilt in his chest. He turned the knobs on the shower, allowing it to warm up as he pulled his clothes off. Sliding his pants low over his hips, he grimaced at the sticky residue on his stomach that he'd simply forgotten to wash off. He quickly stepped under the water, scrubbing his abdomen until the skin was red and painful. Tears mixed with the steaming shower water as guilt, disgust and self loathing washed over him.

Sirius was right. He was a monster and worse yet, a monster who had just condemned his best friend to the same life he led. Body shaking with silent sobs, he slid his back down the wall of the shower and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>He'd gone to the Astronomy tower after Remus stalked off last night. He just didn't want to be inside. <em>I suppose that's a werewolf thing.<em> The cold air blew across his face and he sighed, feeling slightly better now that he wasn't confined anymore.

"What's it going to be like, I wonder," he murmured to himself, eyes on the moon. He'd been with Remus during transformations as Padfoot and he had to admit that it didn't look pretty. Painful would have been an understatement as well. He repressed a shudder as he recalled Moony's howls morphing from Remus' screams.

Sirius wondered at his sudden change of temper. He was known for getting explosively angry and staying that way for hours, days even. But now he was overtaken with an extremely puzzling calm, allowing him to think about what had been said and the validity of each argument.

Like usual, he was completely at fault for this one. He'd called Moony, sweet, quiet, gentle, kind Moony, a monster. He groaned, thumping his head against the wall as guilt flowed through him. He'd have a few minutes to talk to Remus over the course of the day with the full this evening, he was always on his last nerve. His best chance for getting the temperamental wolf to listen to him was when they were both in the Shack right before their transformation. He had to make this right with him.

But not tonight. If he knew Remus, and he fancied himself some kind of Remus Expert, he wouldn't want to talk to him at all. He'd be so hurt and so angry that he would ignore Sirius until he came and groveled for forgiveness. Not that a Black ever groveled, mind you but it was the wolf in his friend who liked to hold onto grudges like no other. It was part of the alpha male thing he had going on and Sirius didn't particularly want to deal with it right now.

So instead he stared. He stared at the dark depths of the forest, listening to the rustle of leaves and branches in the breeze. His gaze fell upon the willow where he, Prongs and Wormy sneak to once a month because they couldn't bear to let their friend suffer alone. His gaze continued flicking form one thing to the next, lingering on some, others barely warranting a glance yet his mind remained blissfully blank. Somewhere around daybreak, he realized that in less than 24 hours he'd undergo his first transformation. Would he be just as exhausted and weak as Remus when he woke up? Would he be violent and dangerous and have no control over the animal he'll become? And what about James and Peter? They'll be one less tonight and there will be one more for them to control.

A constricted sob took him off guard. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. He was scared, he'd admit it now and that fact, the mere acknowledgement that he was, was terribly frightening to him. He was the heir to the Ancient and most Noble house of Black. He never got scared. He never cried. If he did, he'd have been crucioed until his next birthday. Wiping the tears from his face, he took a deep breath and turned away from the sun casting its new light over the grounds.

The day had begun.

**So sorry for the short chapter. I'm still developing this in my head a lot so I'm being scarce with some of the story line because it's not fully there yet. Hopefully, soon it'll come together. Thanks for bearing with me :)**

**3 Willow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Remus was dressed and out of the common room before James and Peter had even gotten out of the bed. They had to be told about last night and how it would effect the full tonight but he simply didn't know what to say. He even took his school bag so he wouldn't have run into anyone in the dormitory.

His knees popped as he slid into a seat in the Great Hall. He pulled a few pieces of toast toward him in the hopes of quelling his undercooked meat craving. He was used to this stuff by now, his body being pulled by the moon and having flashes of personality traits that don't belong to him, but that didn't make it any easier for him to adjust to the discomfort to being stretched within his own body. The lone Marauder was already drawing the attentions of the rest of the Gryffindors because of his suspicious solitude, so he laid his Arithmancy book beside his breakfast, pretending to be engrossed in its pages.

"Morning, Moony." Remus' head snapped up, eyes flashing amber as his lip curled slightly and a low growl sounded from his chest. Sirius shifted in his seat a bit, looking at the table, cowering slightly.

"Moony, er, Remus, I want to talk to you. To apologize, I mean." Remus eyes narrowed further, sneering at the other boy.

"No." He picked up some toast and bacon, rose from the table and left. Sighing, Sirius finished the remainder of his breakfast.

"Well that went well," he muttered.

His encounter with Sirius that morning had put Remus in a foul mood for the remainder of the day. It was only made worse by his constant attempts at talking to him. He sat beside him in all their lessons that day, attempting to talk to him at first then just sitting there with an infuriating level of calm exuding from him. It was shredding Remus' last nerve.

At dinner, he sat with Lily and Marlene knowing the redhead's intense dislike for anything Marauder (with the exception of him, of course) would deter the arrogant youth from pestering him while he was eating. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius sit with James and Peter, silver eyes fixed on Remus. It was just then that the thought crossed his mind; They have to warn James and Peter of what might happen tonight. They didn't know if it would or not but their friends had to be on guard and, should their safety be compromised, escape. For the first time all day, amber eyes met silver before flicking to their friends. The worry for them and their safety currently overruling the hurt he felt toward Sirius at this point.

The lycan glanced at his watch and silently swore at himself. It was winter now and the full was rising sooner and sooner. And, as luck would have it, tonight was the winter solstice. They had to go _now._

"Bugger fuck," he muttered to himself, rising and grabbing his bag. Lily looked up at the more conservative Marauder with eyebrows raised.

"Remus? What's—"

"Sorry, Lily. I forgot I have an appointment and I have to go." He met James and Peter's gaze as he strode past them. Just as he knew they would, they followed him talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Oi, Moony! What's the rush, mate?"

"We have exactly 15 minutes to get to the shack before you turn into human tartare. Also, Sirius and I need to tell you something and you need to have the opportunity to leave should you so choose before we turn into pumpkins," Remus snapped, not slowing a bit. He rapped on the hump-backed witch sharply, muttering "_dissendium_" in a low voice before sliding through the opening.

"Bad moon tonight, then?" Peter asked James who merely shrugged and followed Sirius, who'd been suspiciously quiet this whole time, through the opening. Once all four boys entered the passage, they marched quickly down the darkened corridor lit by wand light. They crept into the basement of Honeyduke's and began their journey up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Moony. Moony, I have a question."

"What, Sirius."

"What…What does it mean to have a bad moon? Is it bad for everyone or is it dependant on the wolf?" Remus' eyes shifted to his one-time lover, smelling the fear rolling off of him.

"I don't know, Sirius. I've never been with another wolf during the transformation. It's only ever just been me. I haven't really noticed a pattern with it except that they were fewer when you all were there. Don't be scared, Paddy. It'll be alright." Remus couldn't help but soften toward the boy who stood before him completely terrified and oblivious as to what's to come. He'd resume his fury tomorrow. Tonight his friend's body would break itself, rearrange and do it again. He would hurt and Remus couldn't let him do it alone.

As the two lycans crawled through the boards on "their" house, they shivered in the brisk air. They knew their time was running short to warn their friends.

"I want you to be Padfoot before I transform just in the off chance that you don't, alright?" Sirius nodded, pulling off his cloak and outer robes, tucking them under a loose floorboard. Remus cast warming charms before shucking his own clothes and sticking them away with his friend's.

"Honestly Pads, we know you fancy yourself Adonis or some such shite but keep your clothes on!" Sirius smiled mournfully at his surrogate brother before glancing at Remus.

"You've got to do it now, Pads. We've got maybe minutes." James' brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"There's no easy way for me to say any of this and I'm pressed for time as it is but you need to know one to even begin to be able to accept the other," He took a deep breath, looking at the sandy haired boy for strength. Remus slipped his hand into Sirius' and smiled. Sirius fortified his courage and turned back to James.

"I'm gay. Have been for years. All those birds I 'had' were really blokes. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Sirius, you should have just said it. We didn't think any different of Remus when he came out. You shouldn't have been afraid to tell us." The ebony haired boy smiled at his friend's support but a pang in his back and a squeeze of his hand reminded him that he wasn't finished.

"There's one other thing and I'm running out of time. Moony and I sort of…you know…fooled around a bit yesterday and things got a bit rough with it being so close to the full and there was an accident." The aches in his joints were becoming more and more pronounced, restlessness and fear welling up within him as he shuddered.

"Alright, Pads?"

"He bit me. By accident. We didn't know if I'd actually turn or not. Turns out I will from the feel of it. You two need to be prepared to get out of here if we get too dangerous, okay?" James and Peter just stood there gaping at the two boys, James in shock, Peter in terror.

"James! Do you understand?" Sirius growled out as a sharp spasm racked his body.

"Sirius, we have to go. Come on." Remus tugged at the other boy's arm, moving them closer to the stairs.

"James! Fucking hell, answer me!" The pained and panicked voice of his best friend shook James out of his stupor. Brown eyes met silver as he nodded before turning spectacularly into a stag. Prongs nudged at Peter who, with terrified eyes, transformed into a rat.

Sirius felt himself getting tossed into the middle of their transformation room as he writhed on the floor. It felt as though liquid fire was burning through his veins and something was trying to claw its way out of his body. He felt strong, shaking arms wrap around him and Remus' voice comforting and advising.

"Sirius, you have to breathe. Focus on the air going in and out, it helps. You have to try, you great idiot."Their bones felt like they were imploding and exploding at the same time. Sirius thought he was dying.

"Breathe, Sirius!" The silver eyed boy opened his mouth to draw a breath and emitted the most painful and blood curdling scream Remus had ever heard from anyone. Sirius' frame started shaking violently and Remus released him, distancing them for the duration of the change.

Sirius rolled himself onto his elbows, his snout elongating, claws sprouting from his fingertips as his skin itched and burned, a thick coat of fur erupting along his spine. His agonized screams and cries gradually morphed into howls and whines before he collapsed on the ground.

He felt his chest heaving with the effort to breathe, tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyes tightly closed against the residual pain. So far he didn't feel much different than Padfoot. He could hear better, smell better and he assumed that by the time he opened his eyes, he'd be able to see better too. Thus far, exactly like Padfoot.

He gradually opened his eyes to find a pair of copper paws standing before him. Moony was a large wolf, slightly bigger than Padfoot even though the midnight colored beast was thicker and more muscled. Pads lifted his head, sniffing the air around Moony as he gently thumped his tail against the floorboards. Moony growled a bit, lowering his head. Accepting the challenge Pads growled too, rising to his feet. The two wolves started circling each other, rumbles shaking both of them as they waited for the other to make the first move.

Padfoot lunged at Moony's slighter frame but missed spectacularly as the more experienced wolf dodged it, snarling as he swung a paw out, colliding with Padfoot's shoulder. Losing his balance, the darker wolf stumbled, crashing into the bed standing in the middle of the room. He quickly rolled to the side as Moony pounced on the spot that he once laid. Padfoot rammed himself into the other's side, flinging him over the bed and into the wall. When the tawny wolf didn't come back up over the side of the bed, Pads took a few tentative steps forward. He reached the edge of the bed when Moony leaped over the filthy mattress. Before he knew it, Padfoot was pinned to the ground, a paw on his ribs and teeth at his throat. Padfoot knew when he was beaten and just laid still until Moony moved away.

_Foolish pup_. Padfoot lifted his head when that thought popped into his head. He wasn't the one who thought that so it must have been Moony. He looked at his friend who was licking some blood off his paw. He padded his way over, limping slightly from an injured paw and an aching side, laying down and tentatively licking a wound on his friend's side. Moony whined at the discomfort, but allowed Padfoot to continue and returning the favor.

_Squeak_.

Both wolves' heads popped up, ears pricked toward the door. There they saw a small rat peeking through a crack in the wall, peering nervously at the other two as the wolves gazed back, Moony predatorily, Padfoot just curiously. Moony slowly rose to his feet, creeping toward the rat, hunger in his eyes. Wormtail just stared on, paralyzed with fear as the giant wolf got closer and closer.

Padfoot barked loudly causing Moony to growl low in his chest at the interruption.

_Moony, Wormtail friend. _The eyes of the amber colored wolf narrowed before lowering his head, sniffing at the panicked rodent before grunting and returning to his place on the floor. Padfoot thumped his tail against the dusty floor, crawling across the floor until his nose was just next to Wormy. After a moment, Moony rose to his feet again and began pacing.

_Pads, outside now. I'm restless._ Padfoot languidly rose and stretched a bit before turning his attention to an impatient Moony. The larger wolf growled a bit before slipping through a small hole in the wall that led to the hallway. It was there that the wolves saw Prongs for the first time that night. Padfoot greeted him with gentle curiosity, sniffing his friend and gently wagging his tail. Moony emitted a low growl, wariness and hostility in his gaze despite his familiarity with the larger animal, as he walked a half circle around him before going outside.

The night's adventures had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Everything hurt. Absolutely everything. He felt as though he were run over by a herd of angry centaurs being chased by another herd of hippogriffs. He must have had far too much to drink if this was how he was feeling the morning after. Sirius groaned, opening his eyes a crack as the burning daylight assaulted his retinas.

"Good morning, Pads. Sleep well, I assume?" Turning his head to the right, Sirius saw Remus propped up on his hospital wing cot reading the Daily Prophet over his toast and tea. Then he remembered. He didn't have a long night of drinking to attribute to his current state. His body had torn itself apart and rearranged itself twice in one night.

"Bugger off."

"Well someone's irritated this morning."

"How is it that you can sit there drinking tea and fucking _reading_ while I can barely talk without feeling like I've just played the role of the bludger in Quidditch practice for every single house's team?" Remus sighed, putting his paper down and looking at Sirius.

"Madam Pomfrey left your potions on the table beside you. I feel better because I already took them and I know what a bad moon feels like. Last night wasn't one of them."

"You mean you feel worse than this?"

"Well, I did rough you up a bit," Remus said with a slight smirk as he gestured to the bandages Sirius wore. His arm, leg and ribs were tightly wrapped around what were clearly broken bones. He had scratches and bruises all along his torso and he could feel a swollen lip and a bruised cheekbone the more he moved around. He grunted with discomfort as he reached up to take his potions off the side table, nearly knocking them off as the bandages made him clumsy.

"What'd you do to me, Rem? You're worse than Malfoy if you're beating up the new guy on the first day," Sirius joked, swearing softly as he almost knocked an evergreen colored bottle off the counter.

"Oh, you know me. Lucius and I are right on the same page when it comes to torture…Alright already! Just stop. You know I can't stand to see a dog suffer." Remus got out of bed and picked up the vials before sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed. He propped his arm under the other boy's head and helped him sit up a bit before raising the brightly colored liquid to his lips. In quick succession, a pain relieving potion, a blood replenishing potion and a healthy dose of Skele-grow were administered with a grimace from the ebony haired boy and a whine of displeasure.

"Oh hush, Sirius. It'll make you feel better and you know it."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I'm happy about taking it in the meantime." Remus replaced the now empty vials back onto the table and lowered his friend back to the bed.

"There now, feel better?" Sirius nodded, silver eyes boring into his friend's as though he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Much, thanks." Remus smiled that crooked little smile that Sirius came to call 'his smile' before fiddling with the bed sheets. There was a pregnant awkward pause as each boy waited for the other to start talking first.

"Look, Sirius I'm never going to be able to tell you enough how sorry—"

"Stop. Don't apologize again. It's done and it's not going to change. And honestly, how different is it than my usual schedule anyway? I go out with you every full anyway. I'm not sacrificing anything by doing it this way or just accompanying you every month."

"But I didn't want you to become a monster like me."

"Hey," Sirius gingerly pushed himself up off the bed into a sitting position, tilting his friend's face toward his. "You're not a monster. You're the farthest thing from a monster I've ever known and that's saying something. Look at my family."

"But I did this to you. I cursed you when I bit you and I didn't even think twice about it. That makes me just as bad as the wolf who bit me."

"But that's different. He did it on purpose. The thing with us, it was an accident. You're not to blame because of something that you couldn't control."

"I could have! I could have if I didn't—If I didn't let myself get so—No, Sirius. I could have controlled it. I just was…consumed. I'm so sorry." Traitorous tears welled up in his eyes as he closed them from the image of his friend being so calm and patient with him, tried to block out the gentle hand on his cheek and the desire to just fold himself up in the arms that would always protect him.

"If you didn't what, Remus?" A hand on his other cheek forced the sandy haired boy to open his eyes, meeting the darker boy's emotion-filled ones before taking a shaky breath.

"If I didn't love you so much," he whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks. A tight breath escaped his lips as he shuddered, letting his emotions well up and over him, drowning him in a tidal wave that he'd been fighting back for years. He felt the hands raise his chin a touch bringing his face closer to Sirius'. When he opened his eyes they were hardly a breath apart.

"And how would that be fair? Unrequited love is such a difficult thing to deal with. Would you really saddle me with that? How would you be able to live with yourself, Moony?" he joked gently before pressing his lips softly against the other's. Remus snuffled quietly at the contact before putting his hand on Sirius neck, pulling him closer, his soft lips gently working over the other's in silent communication.

_This is it_, he thought. This is what it feels like to be loved. Really and truly loved despite the flaws and mistakes that are made in between them. This is what complete acceptance feels like. Sirius ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip and was immediately allowed entrance. They groaned at the sensation, craving the taste of the other, feeling as though it were weeks since they'd last been together instead of mere days. Their tongues languidly stroked over each other, memorizing the sensations, the smells, the taste and the sheer perfection that was being this close to the person they each loved more than anything in the world.

Being this close to him, knowing this was awaiting him after every transformation he'd have to endure made Sirius really wonder if becoming a werewolf was that much of a curse. He'd be with his Remus for the rest of his life, enduring the all the pain and experiencing all the happiness he could because he knew that there was no one in the whole of this universe that he would rather be with.

"I love you, Remus." The words escaped from between his lips, dancing across Remus' on the warmth of his breath. Amber eyes filled with hope, love and a touch of disbelief met silver.

"Really?"

"Really. I've loved you forever. I'll love you for the rest of forever." Leaning their foreheads together, their eyes drifted shut as they basked in their closeness.

"Be mine, Remy. Say you'll stay with me forever. Tell me I'll never be alone again." Tears welled up in Remus' eyes as he gave the boy he loved the most sincere smile he'd ever given.

"I already am, Siri. I've always been yours."

It'd been 5 years since Sirius was turned into a werewolf. 5 years since he and Remus had marked each other and were bonded together irrevocably. 5 years of the happiest bliss either man had known. Though two wizards couldn't yet marry in the Wizarding World, they were as close to it as anyone could get. They shared a flat in London where, as Sirius joked, Remus housed his books and chocolate and, if there was extra space, they lived. Being a pair of werewolves, work was limited and they were lucky to be able to live off of Sirius' inheritance when they were between jobs. Sirius made sure they were never hungry, cold or unsafe and at every full moon, they made their way to the Shrieking Shack. It was the only safe place for them to do so now since Lily had become pregnant. None of them wanted to risk her or the baby and the cellar below their house where they used to transform soon became a storage place for the things they didn't think were baby friendly.

"Lily, darling, come on now. The baby won't get to my broomstick! We don't need to lock it up!"

"James Potter, so help me if you try to keep this in this house and I see our baby zooming around here on that thing _you _will be the one locked in the cellar!" Fueled by hormones and spending the last 8 months carrying around additional weight in the front of her body, the previously frightening fury of Lily Potter has now transformed into a terrifying wrath that even the furies from the deepest pits of Hell couldn't hold a candle to.

Sirius smirked at his best friend who was losing his battle quickly and Remus nudged him with a frown. It's not right to be laughing at James' expense. He'd already been through enough what with how many times they'd secretly had sex on his bed back at Hogwarts. Smiling at those fond memories and getting more than a little turned on by the mental images, Remus leaned over bringing his lips just a breath away from Sirius' ear.

"I was just thinking of the time I tied you to James bed and fucked you until you could hardly breathe. And that other time in the Shack after we transformed and you were a quivering mass of fur on the ground by the time I was through with you. Ohh, the time in the Prefect's bathroom. Do you remember how hard I rammed my cock into your arse against the spigots? Mmm, you felt _so_ good I thought I was going to explode. I miss those days. Care to relive them with me tonight?" The ebony God sitting beside him flushed bright red, his breathing increased and his pupils dilated at the thought. Swallowing hard, he nodded to the extreme pleasure of his sandy-haired counterpart.

"Lily, I get the feeling that you're going to need some time with James. I think it's time that Sirius and I get going. You know where to find us if you need anything." James turned panicked eyes on his two best friends, casting nervous glances at his wife.

"So soon? You guys don't really have to leave quite yet. Lily and I can have this discussion later."

"No, we can't James, because there is no _discussion_. There is only you locking that bloody broomstick in the cellar with everything else or you getting rid of it!" Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance before rising from the couch.

"Right, Prongs. Whatever you say. We'll just catch you later. If you're still alive, that is." Sirius patted James' shoulder, kissed Lily on the cheek and proceeded to the fireplace as Remus followed suit. With a final wave, the two men flooed home. They landed in Remus' prized library, Remus picking up the book he was reading before they went to lunch, Sirius pouring two tumblers of scotch and walking back over to the couch.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Sirius chuckled, gently ruffling Remus' hair with his elbow.

"Quite honestly, I'm so glad you can't become pregnant. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you turned into a raging harpy like Lily." Remus laughed, swatting Sirius with his book before leaning against his shoulder.

"Good thing there's nothing for you to worry about, huh?"

"With how much I shag you, no doubt. I hope you're feeling particularly complacent tonight, love. It will make everything go that much smoother…or not."

"Oh really? And here I thought you were at _my _mercy tonight." Sirius wrapped his arm around the slighter man's shoulders and Remus snuggled in beside him bringing their faces closer together.

"I'm sure we could come to some kind of agreement." Remus laughed as his lips met his mate's. The sweet, smoky flavor of Sirius' tongue was laced with the bitterness of the scotch he was drinking causing Remus to moan into his mouth. Without breaking apart, the men placed their tumblers back on the table. Sirius' tongue ran along the seam of his lover's lips, smirking a touch when they parted instantly. Their tongues stroked along each other's, eliciting moans as hands started fumbling hastily with buttons on robes.

In minutes, they'd pulled the clothes off of each other and pressed their bodies flush, drowning in the heat and need to feel skin-on-skin. With an evil laugh, Remus rolled them off the couch and onto the plush hearthrug with Sirius as the unfortunate landing mat.

"Ungh! Fuck Rem, what was that—" Lips on lips silenced the raven haired man's protest just as much as the long digit that Remus inserted into the tight pucker of the prone form below him. Sirius jerked and moaned, spreading his legs to his lover, arching his back, begging for more. Remus was too impatient, too hard for the man below him to take his time. He wanted Sirius and wanted him badly.

Gripping his long, thick shaft, he placed it tenderly against his mate's opening before thrusting in harshly with a groan. Sirius cried out at the pain shooting up his spine and moaned at the prodding of his prostate.

"Ungh, Rem! Yes, right there! Harder…oh, yes! Right there, yes!" Remus dug his fingers into Sirius' hips, pulling him harder and faster onto his pounding cock, grunting and moaning at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding him, the coil of desire and lust tightening in his stomach.

"You like that, Siri? Do you like me pounding into your tight arse? Are you going to come? Touch yourself. Stroke your cock. Make yourself come all over your stomach. Do it. Do it _now!"_ With a shout, Sirius tensed, his free hand gripping Remus' arm as he was flung into the depths of ecstasy. He quickly thrust himself down onto his lover harder as white thick streams of his lust coated his stomach.

The sight of his lover completely losing control, the sound of his name leaving Sirius' lips, the tight clenching of his muscles around Remus' cock was enough to make him finally lose control. He roughly ploughed into the man below him as he filled his channel with his essence.

"Ugh, Sirius! Fuck, so good! _So fucking good!_" With a final twitch of his cock, he was spent. His arms buckled and he pulled Sirius into his arms, collapsing on the carpet together, sweaty and sated.

"So that's why you wanted to leave James and Lily's so fast."

"With an arse like yours, how could I resist?" Sirius smiled.

"It is quite irresistible, isn't it?" Remus' cock twitched at the thought of the lovely derriere his mate had. With an evil grin, their lips met as the lighter man pulled his lover on top of him.

"Let me show you just how irresistible it is, you filthy dog."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, wanted me to continue, added this story to their story alerts and added me to their author alerts. I really never expected any of that from this story and it really encourages me to write more when I know I have a really encouraging fanbase out there :) **

**You're all fantastic!**

**Love,  
>Willow <strong>


End file.
